L'incontro
by Vicenzina
Summary: Imaginez la rencontre de nos deux méditerranéens préférés au détour d'un couloir de l'Académie qu'ils fréquentent. Au Gakuen Hetalia basé sur un rpg.


Le mois d'octobre allait bientôt toucher à sa fin annonçant avec lui le début de températures plus fraîches ainsi que de la pluie plus présente sur la petite île au large de New York. Certains des élèves qui s'y trouvaient étaient déjà habitués et même rodés au temps maussade qui avait commencé à s'installer. D'autres, pourtant ne s'y faisaient absolument pas. Et pour cause, lorsque l'on vient d'un pays où les températures sont agréables tout le long de l'année, se retrouver sur une île où le climat est continental, se qui ne fait que rajouter une chose de plus au dépaysement de ces élèves ci. C'était le cas pour celui qui arpentait le couloir des dortoirs du premier étage en direction des salles de cours. 8 Mois, c'était la durée depuis laquelle il se trouvait dans cette Académie si spéciale, par le fait qu'elle accueillait des adolescents de tous les pays et qui étaient en réalité des nations en devenir.

Avançant à grands pas en regardant la montre à son bras, qui lui indiquait qu'il était déjà en retard pour son premier cours de l'après midi. Son sac tenu que sur une épaule, il jurait avec l'une de ses insultes qu'il utilisait tant. La raison de son retard était plus que simple, son frère jumeau avec qui il partageait la chambre lui avait tendu le mauvais livre le matin et il s'était rendu compte de ceci qu'à la pause déjeuner. Égale, il fallu qu'il retourne à la chambre afin de procéder à un échange en devant fouiller au passage pour trouver l'ouvrage. Le brun l'avait vite remis dans son sac encore ouvert qu'il se mit à porter négligemment. Après tout, qu'est ce qui était préférable ? Qu'il laisse son sac entrouvert mais ne perde pas trop du cours ou bien qu'il augmente son retard en se faisant plus présentable ? Pour lui, le choix était vite fait, il optait plus pour paraître un brin négligé plutôt que de s'attirer les foudres du professeur. Pourtant il entreprit tout de même de se recoiffer en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans le but d'amoindrir son coté un peu relâché. Quoique il s'en moquait un peu de ce détail. Pourquoi diable devrait il prendre la peine de le faire pour aller dans une classe composée en majorité de garçons ? Pour aucune raison selon lui, il trouvait déjà qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnes de la gente féminine dans l'académie. Fait qui le rendait un peu plus grognon de jour en jour. Plus que quelques uns s'amusaient de son fort accent et de rouler les r en anglais.

Parcourant encore les couloirs, l'italien finit par tomber dans le hall du premier étage. Une fois là, il ne se gêna plus vraiment et se mit à courir en direction de la salle. Et bien évidement qu'arrive t'il parfois lorsque l'on court sans prêter attention à son entourage et plus particulièrement au moment où l'on arrive à un coin ? C'est ce qui arriva à Lovino Vargas à cet instant c'est à dire qu'il heurta quelqu'un en se retrouvant sur le sol à cause de cette rencontre peu fortuite, certaines de ses affaires de cours se retrouvant également par terre.

"Putain mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas espèce de crétin ?!"

"Ahem … Hola !" lâcha l'autre quelque peu perplexe. Il faut dire que de débarquer sur l'île il y a peu en ne connaissant quasiment personnes mis à part son cousin et de finir par se faire insulter pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable, n'aide pas vraiment. Pendant ce temps, l'italien le dévisagea des pieds à la tête avant que ce dernier ne se redresse et ne lui tende la main pour l'aider. Le teint plus bronzé que le sien, environ la même taille que celle qu'il faisait, des cheveux bruns foncés quelques peu en bataille accompagnés des deux yeux couleur émeraude l'invitant à plonger son regard dans le sien, le tout avec le sourire presque collé au visage. Certes, il l'avait aperçu brièvement en cours avec lui sans trop se soucier de qui il était, ni quelle nation il représentait. Un peu comme avec ses autres pairs.

"Tch ! Dégage bordel !"

Frappant la main tendue au passage, l'italien se remit sur ses pieds avant d'entreprendre de ramasser le plus vite possible ses affaires et de les remettre dans son sac. Pour le coup, il se trouvait encore plus en retard qu'il ne l'était au départ. C'est pour cela qu'il souhaitait absolument se débarrasser de l'autre. L'autre qui l'aidait à ramasser ses affaires d'ailleurs, dont le fameux livre responsable de son retard initialement. L'italien lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains avec un air encore plus grincheux.

"Qu'est c'que tu captes pas dans 'dégages' hein ?!"

"Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde ?" la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

"Seulement quand on m'fait chier comme toi pezzo di merda !"

L'autre reconnu sans trop de difficultés le dernier mot si proche de celui dans sa langue natale ce qui lui donna une vague idée de l'endroit d'où venait son interlocuteur. En plus de lui faire chaud au cœur d'entendre un langage proche de la sienne bien que les mots furent assez crus. Avant de réaliser un petit détail, qui n'était pas si anodin, se présenter. Et il allait le faire en abordant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Por certo, Me llamo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, soy España y tu ?"

"J'capte rien à ta putain de langue ok ?!"

"Ahaha" l'espagnol se passa la main derrière sa nuque pour dissimuler sa gêne avant de la tendre de nouveau "Je disait que je m'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, que je représente l'Espagne et toi ?"

A cet instant, le brun lorgna sur l'autre avec plus d'insistance que précédemment. Une ribambelle de pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Mais elles avaient à peu près toutes les mêmes teneurs comme 'C'est vraiment lui ?' 'Pourquoi faut qu'ce soit un putain d'imbécile ?' ou 'Pourquoi un mec et pas une fille merde ?!'

Une pression sur sa joue le sortie de sa réflexion, clignant les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur l'autre qui était à l'origine de cette pression. Sa main allant frapper une nouvelle fois celle de l'espagnol qui continua malgré tout.

"J't'emmerde ok ?!"

"Allez tu peux bien me le dire si ?"

"Putain mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?! Tu m'fait chier point !"

Cette fois ci, il était certain qu'il risquait de se faire réprimander pour son retard en cours. Bien qu'il n'allait plus être le seul maintenant. Lovino commença à reprendre son chemin vers la salle tout en marmonnant.

" … 'ino …"

"Que ?"

" … Lovino …"

Il vit l'hispanique pencher encore une fois la tête sur le coté, un sourcil arqué comme pour lui demander de quoi il parlait au juste.

"C'est mon nom ok ?! Lovino Vargas"

"Lovino ? C'est joli ! Dit dit Lovi c'est quoi le pays que tu représentes ?"

" … Mon nom c'est Lovino ! Pas Lovi du con !"

"Mais Lovi c'est chou"

"P … Pas du tout !"

Ses joues commençant à rougir tandis que son interlocuteur abordait un sourire rayonnant. Puis Antonio lâchant un faible rire.

"Q … Qu'est c'qui t'fait rire comme ça ?!"

"Nada, juste tu ressembles à une tomate"

Paroles qui n'eurent pour conséquence que d'accentuer les rougeurs sur le visage de l'italien.

"P … Pas du tout bordel !"

"Si ! Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question"

"Quelle question ?! Et … Et arrête de me suivre sale stalkeur !"

"Ton pays ? Et je ne suis pas un stalkeur Lovi"

"Si tu l'es ! P … pis ça t'regardes d'où j'viens ?!"

"Allez dis Lovi"

Le méchu fini par comprendre que l'autre n'allait pas lâcher prise facilement. Encore moins avec le regard suppliant qu'il lui lançait.

"Pffff … Italie du sud …"

"V... Vraiment ?"

"Nan c'était une blague ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai sombre crétin !"

Terminant par un florilèges d'insultes en le marmonnant à l'attention de l'autre qui continuait à le suivre mine de rien. Il faut dire que l'espagnol encore fraîchement arrivé à l'académie avait à peine commencer à se faire des amis, dont déjà deux. A savoir le représentant de la France et celui de la Prusse. Mais il n'avait rien contre l'idée de s'en faire plein d'autre à commencer par la personne juste devant lui.

"Hé Lovi, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on soit amis ?"

Et voilà il venait de lâcher la bombe qui explosait dans la tête de l'italien. Pourquoi lui demandait il ça ? A lui surtout qui l'avait repoussé de manière assez claire ? Il n'avait pas à se poser de question, il allait décliner la proposition. Pourtant, quelque chose en son fort intérieur lui disait de ne peut être pas refuser. Lovino secoua la tête pour se chasser cette idée de son esprit avant de répondre, les joues encore colorées d'une légère couleur rougeâtre et son regard fuyant.

"Même pas en rêves !"

"Awww Lovi tu es juste trop mignon"

Il ne pu se retenir de passer ses bras autours du cou du plus petit qui venait tout juste de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte de cours avant de se mettre à se débattre pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre.

"Ghu ! J'suis pas mignon ok ?! Et … lâche moi putain !"

"Hum ? Si tu es adorable juste comme un tomate toute ronde"

"J't'ai dis d'me laisser ! On … On a cours et on est déjà en retard à cause de toi imbécile !"

L'air résigné, il retira ses bras pour se remettre comme il faut derrière lui, observant la porte s'ouvrir vers une salle remplie d'élèves plus ou moins attentifs. Il prit une respiration avant de s'y engouffrer accompagné de l'italien.

_Cadeau pour Xou, j'espère vraiment que cette fic t'auras plu ^^_

_Et oui c'est un oneshot excepté si on essaye de m'encourager à continuer. _


End file.
